Into Fairy Tail
by TheFlyingNeko
Summary: A girl from our world, Earth, wanders into the Fairy Tail world. Along the way, she meets many others who were also mysteriously transported into the world. What will happen when the huge fangirls meet the dense, idiotic fire-breathing and nudist males? An OPEN fanfiction- which will be further explained in the A/Ns.


**Hey all! I'm going to try out something new, and it would involve YOU! I'm going to explain EVERYTHING before you start on the fanfiction first so make sure you read this! :D**

**First and foremost, bolded words are the IMPORTANT stuff that you would have to know so if you don't like my rambling, just ignore all the unbolded stuff:) **

**Next, more importantly, I'm making this fanfic sort of OPEN. So, I'm going to need your participation in this fanfiction! It's about a girl who wanders into an anime, which happens to be Fairy Tail! I'm going to need more characters, which is where you guys come in. You can either create an ORIGINAL character/use yourself. Basically, you will plonk yourself (or your character) in the story and I will write your adventure for you. As far as I'm aware, some people are uncomfortable with writing, and I'd be honoured to be your pen and paper! Honestly, I don't know how you guys will react if they get to be in Fairy Tail (everyone has their own responses), and I think it'll be cool to see yourself in a fanfiction along with your favourite characters, don't you think?;) ****All you have to do is fill in this template:**

Name:

Gender:

Brief summary of personality (what you are like):

How you/the character would react if you/the character could go to Fairy Tail (Shocked? Scared? Excited?):

Who you ship yourself/the character with (If you have any and subject to availability. May choose more than one (max 3), first one being the best choice):

Type of magic (if you want to be able to use magic):

Do you want to be a main character/supporting character/villan (i might incorporate in)/anything:

Do you want to have a say in planning and creating the story? (Some people may prefer just sending me the character and seeing how it goes):

**And send it in either through reviews/Private Messaging! However, if you do not have an account, please do create one (its free and easy!) as I would need to be in close contact with you, if not I might just use your character in any way I want:) I will most probably accept your character so long it's original;) I will contact you through private messaging and give you further instructions if it is accepted:) You will also have a say in how the story goes, I limited my planning of this story just for you guys:) If you guys are interested after reading this first chapter, please do participate! There isn't going to be a deadline, but it's really first come first serve (especially the ships, the types of magic and there are going to be a limited amount of main characters). If you have any other queries or is uncertain about something, please do PM me, or even if you want a little chat you can just talk to me:) (Please don't be shy hehe) One of the main reasons why I created this open fanfiction is so that I would get to know more people! As some of you might know, I've only joined the fanfiction world last year and I want to have a greater diversity of acquaintances:) ****I've never tried this before, and I don't know if it'll work, but I really hope you guys will aid me in making this a successful experiment! :D **

**Those who didn't understand what I just said (I'm pretty bad at explaining, don't worry if you didn't understand): Basically, if you want to be in this story, just fill up the template above and I will tell you if you're accepted:) This will be an open story, meaning the story can change and evolve with your say, and I'll be the one who writes out the story based on what you guys want! If you're unsure you can just talk to me through Private Messaging:)**

Random fact: The main character of this story is sort of based off me, but it isn't really me. But I guess you guys will get to know me a little better through this:)

Okay, without further ado, let's get this started!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own that OC;)

-TheFlyingNeko

* * *

I sat up on my bed, gasping.

But there was no bed.

I was already upright, standing on an unfamiliar cobble pavement. I looked around and realised that I was in an alleyway wedged between two large buildings. It was dark and the only light that shined through was from the ends of the two alleyways, which were both far away. I could see a rusty mirror hung on the brick wall, and I could see my reflection on the dirty face of the mirror. I looked… different. My eyes were wide and my nose looked just like a small 'c'. My lips, -two lines- were parted and my dark brown hair was… Perfect. No knots, no split ends, just a seemingly smooth surface. The T-shirt that I was wearing looked fake. There were no creases and it was not oversized like it was supposed to be. But I was still small and short like I always was. My chest was the worst part. It looked even more like 'the great plains' now that I was… Well, I don't even know.

_I _became an anime character.

I could vaguely recall getting into bed last night, but getting myself into this mess? Maybe this was a dream. I pinched myself and flinched as I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming. The last thing I want is to attract some foul-smelling creatures who would devour my body in some goody two land at I don't even know where. Okay, so this isn't a dream. I felt my heart rate speeding up and took a deep breath. Since I look… _animelized, _I am most probably in some anime. I should probably check out where I am. I'm praying this isn't sword art online or shingeki no kyojin though… I walked towards one of the openings and peered out. At first, the light blinded me. But after a few blinks in rapid succession, I managed to see what was outside. It was an ordinary street that would appear in an anime, but it looked strangely familiar. I retracted my head back into the darkness and racked my mind for any clue of where this place was, but I could not recall anything at all. What anime is this?!

That's when I saw it.

A pink haired boy with a huge grin and a little blue cat that was flying with wings that were too big for him. They walked along the street, chatting happily. I flipped out and ran as far as I could back into the alley. Hiding behind the large mirror, I peeked out and watched them walk past the alley. My heartbeat sped up as I hoped that they would not see me. They didn't. I sighed as I stepped out of the shadows and leaned on the brick wall. I looked up in the sky and wondered why I was here. Fairy Tail, huh?

I don't know what's gotten into me, but I found myself secretly following the two to Fairy Tail. Even though I've watched this anime a million times, I don't remember the map of the town at all. After all, it's hard to remember all the roads and places when a proper map isn't given. Magnolia looks amazing in person, even when I'm looking through my peripheral. I wished I could take my eyes off them and go sightseeing, but I would definitely get lost in this maze of a town. I would never be able to make my way to Fairy Tail if I didn't follow them, that's for sure. After all, I have the worst direction sense one could ever have.

A few moments later, I ended up at the entrance to Fairy Tail. I hid behind a tree so that they wouldn't see me, but a while later they disappeared into the guild.

This is a dream come true… Fairy Tail is right in front of me. Heh, I can imagine all those fangirls out there being _so _jealous once I've told them about my adventure to Fairy Tail. I sniggered a little before I snapped back into reality and realised where I was. In order to do that, at least, I would have to know how to get out of here. I don't want to, but I have to. After all, I have a family and friends who would be worried sick if they realised that I was missing. Maybe its gonna be like SAO after all… Where I get stuck in this world and be unable to get out… And if I die here I would die in real life… TOUCHWOOD! What am I thinking? I quickly placed my hand on the bark of the tree and sighed. But I really do like it here. The tree doesn't have the usual fire ants that would be crawling and biting me by now if I was back in reality. I smiled at the thought of my own world, then turned back towards the Fairy Tail building. How on earth am I going to muster the courage to walk into the guild? They are the people I would die to be with, and attaining it so easily is just… Weird. I wonder if they can even see me, though. Maybe they won't be able to… I wonder.

To crave the million questions that crawled into my head, I started out towards the guild. My heart skipped a beat and sped up at every step I took. I know I shouldn't be so calm, I should be fangirling and freaking out, but things just aren't the same without Twitter and Instagram. I stood at the entrance of the guild and took a whiff of the smell of the guild. There was a strong odour of alcohol mixed in with the smell of wood. It smelled… nice, inviting, warm… and it felt like home. I liked it. With a smile and a -hopefully- better paced heartbeat, I pushed the doors to the guild open.

Inside, there was a huge war raging on. I'm not exaggerating! I know I shouldn't be surprised, having seen the guild brawl so many times. But seeing it live is just… Shocking. I stood in the shadow of the door, my jaw wide open. Gray and Natsu threw -something that looked like pizza- at each other with intense looks on their faces. Natsu's one burnt, Gray's one frozen. I stifled a laugh at the sight of those two ridiculous clowns and turned my attention to those around them. There were a few people sitting at the side, out of the splash zone. Upon a closer look, the group consisted of Levy, Happy, Cana who was too busy drinking, and a couple others. The people who actually have sense, apart from Happy, of course. I turned my attention back to the brawl and saw a couple of stragglers who were half in and half out of the fight. They were cheering for the people -either Natsu or Gray- who were fighting, but also throwing random items at people who didn't cheer for the same person as they did. So the group was split into two, half supporting Natsu and half supporting Gray. But of course, they wouldn't hold grudges, just like everyone else.

As the chaos grew deeper, the splash area seemed to get larger. They were starting to occupy a larger area of the guild, and some food came flying my way. I dodged a piece of drumstick and a hail of ice- directed at Natsu probably. These people are really crazy! I ran to the side of the guild, still attempting to hide in the shadows, but then I realised that I was going in the direction of Levy and the others. Realising that I had no other choice, I gulped and slowly made my way towards them, who were watching the fight interestedly.

Levy realised that I was walking towards them. OH. Oh. They could see me. My heartbeat raised as I quickened my pace, knowing that I was in the splash area. Levy then started telling the rest at the table things and pointing at me, before she started towards me. I stared at her, unknowing of what to do. As each meter between us closed, my body tensed up. She smiled, skipping towards me now. When I finally reached her, I blanked out- I did not know what to say. It was her who started the conversation.

"Hello… You don't seem to be a member of our guild. May I ask what you're doing here?" Levy asked, putting her hands behind her back.

"I… Uh… I… Just happened to pass by… And I happen to be a… really big fan of Fairy Tail! Heh. Heh." I say, lying through my teeth.

I probably shouldn't tell them yet. That I'm not of this world. It's not that I didn't trust them, but I couldn't mishandle myself in this world. One false move and I would not be able to find my way out. Not that I wanted to get out of here but… I have my family and friends to answer to. I'm pretty sure they would be worried sick. Well, it's not like that was that big of a lie. Except perhaps the 'happening to pass by' part.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's pretty dangerous her-" Levy says, cut off by a flying piece of carrot. She leans backwards to dodge it, and it smashes into the wall, blowing up into bits. "e. Or that'll happen to you. So why not we sit down and talk?"

She gestures to the seat behind her, smiling. I smile back, walking towards a seat opposite Levy and beside Happy.

"Who's that, Levy?" Happy asked, the moment I sat down.

"A fan. Oh yeah, you haven't introduced yourself!" Levy said.

"Oh, um, I'm J- I mean, Choco! Yes, Choco." I say, attempting to smile.

"I see… Nice to meet you, Choco!" Happy says, his mouth full of fish.

"Nice to meet you, everyone!"

"I'm Levy. This is Happy, and-"

"I know."

All the heads turn, eyes wide open and staring. Oh no! They must be wondering why I know their names. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock and tried to calm down. I must quickly think of a way to tell them why without revealing my true reason!

"I… Like Fairy Tail… So much that… I went to memorise all your names!" I say, scratching my head while they relaxed.

"Oh… Phew… I thought you were like a major stalker or something." Levy says, rolling her eyes.

That wasn't half false.

"W-Well, why would I do that?" I ask, forcing a laugh.

"I don't know." Levy says.

"WATCH OUT!" Happy screamed, pointing at something flying high speed towards our way. I squinted, and realised that it was a huge pot of soup. I stared at it in shock, and my mouth parted.

"Move, Choco!" Levy shouted.

That's when I realised that everyone had already ran out of its path. I tried to get up and run away, but I was rooted to the seat. I couldn't move, and I wondered why. A force knocked my down from my right side, so that I landed onto the floor, and something pinned me down. Something whizzed a meter above my head towards the wall, so fast I almost could not catch it. It crashed into the wall, soup spilling all over the area. There was a huge dent created on the pot, so huge that I immediately gasped. Levy, who lay on top of me, rolled over to the side and stood up. With her help, I stood up and brushed myself off as well.

"Thanks." I say, showing my gratitude to Levy.

"No problem." Levy says, smiling, before her expression turns into a scowl. "Hey! Do you guys know how dangerous that was?!" She demands, glaring at them.

"Whatever, at least it didn't hurt anyone-" Gray said, before he set his eyes on me.

But before he could say anything, Natsu cut in, screaming, "Hey, you over there! Who the heck are you?!" He pointed at me, flame spitting out of his mouth.

"My name is Choco. I'm happened to pass by, and I'm a big Fairy Tail fan." I say, smiling at him.

He immediately relaxes, but unexpectedly, everyone ran towards me at once.

"Ooh, Choco was it?"

"You're so cute!"

"Are you a mage?"

"Where are you from?"

"WHOA!" A voice intercepted, which I was terribly grateful for.

"You guys are overwhelming her with questions! She just narrowly avoided a boiling pot of soup-" She stops to glare at Natsu and Gray, "and she's real tired from coming here! Could you all be more considerate?" She says her last line a little more soothingly, luckily, because in the heat of the moment she, reminded me of edo-Levy.

She pulls me away from the crowd, towards the side of the guild. I sat down with her and said a quick thanks. I owe her two. But something… Something was wrong. There was someone missing. Someone who would rage a war, someone who would complain non stop although she won't mean any of it, someone in crazy love…

"LUCY! Where's Lucy? And the others?" I ask, the moment her name popped in my head.

"Lucy…? Who's that?" Levy asks, raising her eyebrows.

I look around. There was no sign of her anywhere. No Juvia, no Gajeel, no Wendy, no Carla, no Lily. I gasped and covered my mouth. This must be before Lucy entered the guild! No wonder the guild was still in it's old form!

"Oh, nothing! I mixed up a few stuff!" I say, covering up what I said.

"Oh, I see." Levy says, eyeing me as if she still doesn't believe me. Well, she's Levy after all.

That's when I saw Natsu out of the corner of my eye, carrying his backpack and walking towards the door with his little exceed Happy. On a whim, I stood up and ran towards him, grabbing him by his arm -okay, his arm is _super_ muscular- and stopping him. He whipped his head around to see me.

"Oh, it's you, uh… Coco?" Natsu said, which nearly caused me to facepalm.

"It's Choco! Anyways, where are you going?" I ask.

This would help me get a hold of which time period it is. Hopefully it will aid me in finding my way out.

"Oh. Krov told me that there was a rumour Salamander was going to visit Hargeon, and that could possibly be Igneel. I'm going to search for him." Natsu said.

He said it so seriously that I wanted to laugh _so bad_.

I am now resisting the urge to remind him that Igneel won't be in the middle of the town, but that was Lucy's job. It's _crucial _for him to go so that he would meet Lucy.

"Hmm, okay. I hope you find him! Oh, and, don't get your hopes up too high in case you get disappointed!" I say, waving as he walked out of the door.

I walk back to Levy and sat back down.

"What was _that _about?" Levy asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to mingle around." I grin, hoping to dissipate her suspicion, but it only deepened it.

"It looked more like you were targeting Natsu." She says, staring at me with her keen eyes, ready to pluck the information out of my throat.

"Well… I just wanted to know where he was going. He looked pretty anxious." I say, shrugging it off.

"Oh." Levy says, her suspicion finally dying down. "Oh yeah, how long do you intend to stay here?"

My heart skipped a beat. I've never thought of that.

"Uh… Well… I'm not sure. I've been _dying _to join Fairy Tail, but I'm not a mage. Or at least, I don't think I'm one." I say.

One of the only true things I've said.

"That's not true! Everyone's a mage! You just have to find your heart's desire! I'm sure you'll be able to find yours! Besides, I'm sure Fairy Tail will support you!" Levy says, determined.

I stare at her with surprise and shock. I would never be able to imagine someone saying that to me. She actually thinks I'll be able to do something.

"No, that's impossible. Well, I-"

"Nothing is impossible, Choco. You'll just have to try it out."

Well… It would be cool if I were to be able to use magic, but I'm not one of this world. I doubt that I would have it in my blood. I nodded. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Okay. Why don't you try solid script, since I'm here?" Levy asks.

"Um… Okay. Where do I start?" I ask.

"Think of any word that appears in your mind and visualise it in the space in front of you." Levy says.

"Okay…"

The first world that appeared in my mind was water. I turned my body to face the space in front of me and thought of water, flowing onto the wooden floorboards. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I stared in front of me.

I waited.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm… That's weird. What did you think of?"

"Water." I say, shrugging.

"Well, that's a pretty good instinct. But I guess it didn't work out." Levy says, sighing.

"What else could I try?" I ask, even though I already knew my choices. Remembering what magic everyone uses was simple as a piece of cake.

Cake. Thinking of cake, Erza isn't around. She isn't like Lucy or Gajeel or Juvia, she was here right from the beginning. Oh, right! Erza was pretty detached from everyone in the guild in the past… She was like the discipliner, as I recall. Lucy changed a lot of things. I smiled at the thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading! I do hope you guys will participate:)


End file.
